


Bad Ties

by afteriwake



Series: Simple As It Should Be [21]
Category: CSI: NY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 12:58:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stella gets to the point about the speculation of why Flack's suddenly matching his ties.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Ties

Lindsay had been trying for months to get him to match his ties with his shirts and suits better. Not to the point where she nagged, though, and she had yet to actually go shopping with him. But every once in a while he'd ask for her advice, she'd give it, and he'd slowly started to pick up on the whole "pulling together an outfit" thing. Of course, she loved his ties, no matter how bad they were; he was glad she never even suggested he change those.

This wasn't to say some of them still didn't make people cringe, but the effect of the garish ties he was still inclined to wear were lessened a bit.

The other members of the crime lab had started to speculate when Flack & Lindsay spent the night together because Flack's ties matched. He wasn't deaf; he could hear them talking about it before he got into the room and they'd suddenly stop talking. Stella, fashion plate that she was, brought it up to him directly first. They were working a scene in the Bronx, just the two of them, when she started in.

"Nice tie," she said. She was lying through her teeth, of course, but the fact that it was paired with a simple solid colored shirt that matched had finally prompted her to try and figure out whether the rampant speculation was fact or fiction.

"You lie," Flack said without looking up from his notepad. "Last time I wore it you said it made your eyes bleed."

"But last time you wore it with a striped shirt that didn't match."

He shrugged. "I had help."

"Lindsay's?"

He blushed slightly. "Yeah. And?"

Stella smiled smugly. "You know, people have started to speculate about you two."

"And because you're being nosy about it, I take it you're one of those people?"

She spread her gloved hands in front of her. "Guilty."

He sighed. At least Stella was _trying_ to be a little tactful about it. "We're together, al right? It's not like that's a real big secret. And I'm not deaf, either; I hear the talk and I just tend to ignore it. So does she. Though I don't think she'd be all that happy with the questions if anyone asked her." He paused for a moment. "And, by the way, she actually likes the ties. She just suggested I match everything better."

"So you don't just match on the days after..."

"Don't you have a scene to process, Stell?" He was smiling, though. Stella meant well...she was just a little nosy. Maybe it was built into her personality, and Flack wouldn't really have his friend any other way.

She laughed. "Yeah. But don't think I won't keep digging for dirt."

"Wouldn't have thought otherwise from you."

\---

It wasn't until much later that evening, when both he and Lindsay were trying to get some sleep, that he brought up the earlier conversation he'd had with Stella. Lindsay had laughed, rolling over onto her other side she could look Flack eye-to-eye.

"She really said that?" she asked, one hand holding the sheet up a little closer to her chest, the other resting down the length of her torso. Her eyes sparkled in amusement.

Flack nodded. "Apparently, it's obvious to everyone."

"They don't think it's simply a matter of you deciding you wanted a change?"

"Nope. They all think you pick out my clothes for me when you stay over here or I stay at your place."

She couldn't help it; she dissolved into laughter. "I've made suggestions, that's all. And you've listened to them."

He put his hand on her sheet covered waist, under her arm. Her laughter slowed but her eyes still sparkled. "At least you still like the ties."

"I do like the ties," she said. "I like them a lot."

He ran is hand down to her hip. She didn't stop him even though she knew they both needed sleep. "You have a favorite?" he asked casually.

"The blue paisley one," she said without having to think about it, and that brought a smile to his face. "That's my favorite."

The smile turned into a slightly lecherous grin before he rolled her over onto her back. As he moved over her, he noticed her grin damn near matched what he thought his looked like. "Funny, that's the one I planned on wearing tomorrow."

"Let's just hope I don't get too distracted at work, then," she said before he leaned down and kissed her.


End file.
